imperiogdnfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nuevo GDN
center El nuevo GDN es un rip off del GDN original, hecho por keroro debido a la decadencia del CGU y por sus deseos de tiranía virtual y porno de ranas. Creado el 23 de noviembre del 2009, se publicito a si mismo con un cutre video con calidad de imágenes ui – resolución. Lamentablemente... EL USUARIO SE SUICIDO thumb|Logo del GDN durante el reinado judeo-mason de adolf keroro Algunos de los oldfags del GDN tuvieron un triple orgasmo y muchos se unieron a la resistencia de keroro, pero al pasar el tiempo no se mostro mucha actividad y comenzó a parecerse mas a un EPIC FAIL. La reacción del CGU fue “otra mierda fanboy que adora a las viejas casualotas de nintendo, DISFRUTEN SUS VAGINAS DE 90 AÑOS NEWFAGS, JAJAJA” y aparte de una que otra promoción del mercante, no se volvio a hablar del grupo de nuestra rana suprema. No se vio mas actividad hasta que Keroro pidió ayuda por medio de un privado al mayor oldfag del GDN, su antiguo fundador y líder eggers 15, para que cumpliera la labor de periodista/el que hace los copypastes de dswii :D.... Esperen, el que hace los copypaste de dswii soy yo (ebermed) Maldito roba puestos BAWWWWW!!!!ONEONEONE Gracias a eso el grupo se vio mucho mas activo, y llego incluso a alcanzar la actividad de los días de oro del viejo GDN, aunque las condiciones del grupo no eran muy elaboradas (La descripción es mas corta que los pedos de rata del chat, no hay mas publicidad aparte del video de keroro, ademas de que este fue borrado, el grupo es una mierda) Lolainas, en ese entonces líder del CGU/GDN antiguo, se unió principalmente para trolear, pero cuando vio una posible amenaza al ver que el GDN estaba siendo mas activo que un grupo con muchos mas miembros e historia, que es el CGU, decidió BAAAAAWEAR en el GDN: “Este sitio es mierda. Ya podeis banearme, CGU GANA ZORRAS" Al parecer para LOLONOS esto era una especie de competencia virtual, pero no es nuestra culpa que ahuyente usuarios y se ponga a lloriquear en nuestro grupo.thumb|Reaccion de lolainas representada por un ilustre y gentil animal Luego de esto la pandilla de Webo (sargentsykes, lolainas y el mismo webo) se metio al GDN (segun ellos estaban inocentemente hablando de nintendo y dando su opinion, pero posts como "asdas", "cuantos negros se hacen falta para jugar a la wii?" y "PC ama y proteje a las nintenderitas retrasadas" no son posts de opinion y solo alguien que no entienda lo que es satira y burla pensaria que son criticas constructivas) principalmente por 1 razon: "El nuevo GDN esta atrayendo mas gente y esta volviendose mas activo que el CGU, asi que vieron un '''CHALLENGER APPEARING' y como hace USA con todas las posibles "amenazas" decidieron atacar, aunque el GDN no es de su incumbencia/ no ha hecho nada hacia el CGU"'' En los viejos tiempos del GDN WEBO PEDIA UN BAN CADA 2 DIAS, SOLO PORQUE LE ATACABAN A EL PERSONALMENTE, SI NO BANEABAN A SU ENEMIGO PERSONAL HACIA UN BAWWWW y se largaba (de ahi viene el mote de boomerang) Como siempre eggers hacia caso. No baneaba cuando debia banear, baneaba cuando no debia y a veces los usuarios se preguntaban donde podia estar, siendo que estaba ahi rascandose los huevos. Por algo le dicen HUEVERS AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH.... ok ok.... Finalmente se cumplio lo que se predijo y keroro les hizo un BANHAMMER, ya se pudo ver los efectos de este en este video.] Aunque esto no fue lo ultimo que supimos de webo y su pandilla, al parecer,en un giro inesperado, se establecio en el GDN como un usuario activo y relativamente pacifico (Su cuenta era randomniggerLOL), aunque hay algunos usuarios que no le aceptaban por sus acciones pasadas. Tambien trajo consigo a lola, que no posteaba nada y se dedicaba a insultar y spamear (Como siempre lo hace, con su supuesta "personalidad creada en internet".... LOLWUT) En una discucion a cerca de la wiki y de este articulo especificamente cof cof, ejecutaron a webo con 5 rifles en un campo de concentracion y banearon todas sus multicuentas que tenia instaladas en el GDN. Pero en un ultimo intento Webo hizo una ultima multi (Ironicamente llamada "Nomebaneeisniggers") y se metio al GDN esta vez sin trolleos ni discuciones, pero eso si, esta vez le ha mandado todo eso al "ekjercito" sonyer. La multi de "nomebaneeisniggers" duro poco, ya que webo se unio luego con su clasica cuenta original "danielwebofrito2" y lola como "LordOzzyelafilador" (AKA LORDOZZYELAFRICANO) Despues de todos los spameos y trolleos, diversos usuarios se quejaron por medio de mensajes privados a keroro, que estaba cada dia mas ausente, y el grupo cada dia mas lleno de quejas de ebermed o edude. Finalmente keroro se volvio batshit insane y activo su modo de dark keroro, implantando reglas de borrar todo tema que no tenga que ver con nintendo, provocando gran controversia, y la partida del grupo de webo una vez mas (adivinen porque le llaman boomerang :D), aunque unos dias despues la controversia se calmo un poco.... solo UN POCO! Unos dias mas tarde, Keroro nombro como sus dos moderadores predilectos a ebermed y a eggerES, para controlar invasiones nazis and shitty sonyers (los sonyers ya no hacen eso PUTOS PARANOICOS!!111) Lamentablemente unos dias AUN mas tarde, keroro inexplicablemente SE SUICIDO dejando al GDN sin logo y aparentemente sin lider, vagando con las unicas dos autoridades que quedaban, ebermed y eggers.thumb|342px|GDN sin logo. Se descubrio mas tarde que keroro SI habia dejado un sucesor, OLIVERLYON, asi es uno de los newfags del GDN se toma el liderazgo para felicidad de algunos y para desgracia de otros, que no quieren que un newfag que no fue elegido democraticamente y que deberia ser tomado como un lider de transicion temporal este a cargo de la administracion del grupo. Se vio ya algunos usuarios reclamando por una votacion democratica para elegir al lider entre los candidatos eran ebermed, eboy el mismo oliver, entre otros (casi todos quieren ser lider aunque lo nieguen) incluso postularon a eggers primer lider y fundador del viejo GDN, pero este lo declino, diciendo que preferia seguir siendo moderador reshulon. Unos dias mas tarde, debido a reclamos, se hizo una votacion para admin, que termino siendo un caos, y fue cancelada, los postulados eran Eboy, Oliver y Kiwitok (kaka/ decembercorp, un(a) amigo(a) de webo).thumb|Último logo del Nuevo GDN de Youtube, hecho por niggermed. Unas semanas despues del anuncio del liderazgo de liver (lider, por favor disculpen la falta de educación de nuestros HEDITOREZ) (OLIVER, POR FAVOR, DISCULPEN LA FALTA DE EDUCACIÓN DE NUESTROS CORRECTORES), webo volvio al grupo, junto con hawkes, un oldfag troll del grupo, quien llego a hacer spam, trolleos y suicidios, haciendo que varios usuarios se fueran del grupo, y volvieran 5 minutos mas tarde. Oliver hizo un EPIC DELETE causando el enfurecimiento de todos pidiendo la cabeza de oliver, webo amenazó con irse, se le banneo a hawkes, y gracias a un duendecillo gris todos vivieron en paz.... por unos minutos. Unos dias despues, oliver le dio poderes de moderador a webo, pero ante las protestas de Kiwitok, este fue removido de su cargo, ante las protestas de webo y su posible retirada nuevamente del GDN. En una convulsion severa emo, debido a las criticas del posible baneo de ninten por la violacion/ trolleo a kevinllero, emoliver le dio los poderes de jefe al lider original, eggers, pero el no quiso una vez mas, a pesar de que la mayoria de los usuarios le querian en la administracion. una vez mas lo declino y le devolvio el liderazgo a el benjilyon. En un dia epico, se decidio que, neutralmente, para no parecer tan fanboys y contradictorios el nombre del grupo cambiara de GRUPO DE NINTENDO a GDN a secas. Despues de una ausencia HOYGAN de 6 meses, religion15, un miembro legendario, se reune con sus camaradas/compatriotas/ compañeros de closet, y se une al BRAWL, quiero decir GDN (Ya esta en el brawl como pit :D) En un mitico sabado troll, 11 de septiembre Hebreomed nos aviso de algo que cambio al GDN PARA SIEMPRE: El equipo de YouTube planea '''dejar de dar soporte a los grupos y eliminarlos' para el mes de Noviembre o Diciembre de 2010. Volveremos a comenzar desde cero con nuevas ideas y re-crearemos los grupos en un contexto de canales colaborativos, pero esto llevará algún tiempo en hacerlo..."'' No solo significo la muerte del GDN, sino del CGU (Viejo GDN) y de casi 3 años de historia de ellos. PERO EN EL GDN TENEMOS BLACKUP thumb|Dos ebermeds, demostrando el fino arte del BLACKUPEl plan de evacuacion del GDN, naturalmente, fue crear un foro (Aunque los foros en el GDN son conocidos como ser putos desiertos donde solo trolls/camellos aparecen, era la unica opcion de supervivencia) Y asi, eggers creo un foro del que se esperaba no fuera un fail (Oliver discutio casi todo ese dia para ques e usara su pestilente sitio web, pero los miembros la rechazaron, debido a su extrema mierdosidad) thumb|left|298px|-Imagen del foro en todo su esplendor, con todo su diseño nostalgiafag Normalmente hubo quejas, asi que hubo incertidumbre a cerca de si nos ibamos a otra parte, usabamos al foro, o dejabamos al GDN morir. En un sabado troll, johnnyoliver trato de atraer la atencion luego de que el juego epic yarn se anuncio, intentando una especie de suicidio falso,..... y era UNA BROMA...... AJAJAJAJAJ que gracioso......... NOBODY gave a SHIT. Finalmente yt lanzo su HEADSHOT final y mando todos los grupos a la mierda con este pequeño, sutil y elegante mensaje: "YouTube Groups will no longer be available starting December 1, 2010. Thanks for using Groups and we hope you'll try our new group features coming soon. If you have any questions please read this http://www.google.com/support/youtube/bin/answer.py?answer=1070535%7Chelp center article." AL FORO NAO! thumb|left|310px|La maquinacion del plan. Eso si, los usuarios despidieron con honor al GDN, y no solo al Nuevo, sino que tambien el nuevo viejo (¿quien fue el imbécil que repitió nuevo?). En uno de sus tantos planes secretos, eggers efectuo el plan GDN requiem, que consistia en rendirle tributo a el viejo GDN, el original, y asi sepultarle con honor, y el lider hundiendose con el barco, siendo eggers el primer y ultimo usuario en unirse al CGU/viejo GDN. Finalmente, los grupos fueron desactivados, y los usuarios evacuaron al foro, GOOD NIGHT SWEET PRINCE El grupo sigue vivo en el Foro, con cambios de diseño y escasos aportes, esperando el renacimiento de los grupos de jewtube. Para mas informacion de este, ir a la seccion Foro del GDN. thumb|left|280px|Also, tenemos un opening :D Se dice que el Tucán Oriam y diversos de sus colegas en barrio sésamo están haciendo campañas presidenciales reshulonas para que el GDN gobierne la cuarta parte de la zona zero, pero robotnik ya la compro y la aloja el y su PENEE haciendo monumentos a Lenin con los restos del WTC. thumb|Imagen de uno de los logos del foro: Actualmente tiene un chat, un sitio web, tres foros de los que nadie toma en cuenta y esta wiki Se llevo al teatro como el spinoff frances dirigido por kirby5555 titulado "QUORE MIO" Spoiler: Cutboy es Caldomalaca y tiene tetas !!!1111 Protip: El lucario de la foto esta CORRIENDOSE CON SUS OJOS AJAJAKJAKAJKAJAK